Quasimodo (Disney)
Quasimodo is the main protagonist of Disney's 34th full-length animated feature film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame and its 2002 sequel, The Hunchback of Notre Dame II. Like the novel, he is adopted by Frollo, deformed and lives in solitude in the bell tower. He falls in love with Esmeralda but so does Frollo. In the Disney version, he befriends three gargoyles named Victor, Hugo, & Laverne who come to life, as well as Phoebus who ends up with Esmeralda. He was voiced by Tom Hulce, who also portrayed Amadeus. Personality Contrary to his in-universe hideous outward appearance, Quasimodo is not a monster at all. In fact, he is a gentle soul who only wants to fit in with everybody else. In Clopin's opening narration he is the man (ugly on the outside yet selfless and beautiful on the inside) in contrast to his father-figure Judge Claude Frollo (normal-looking on the outside yet vile and repulsive on the inside) as the monster. However, despite the fact that Quasimodo was a gentle creature, the man who raised Quasimodo, Frollo, was extremely prejudiced and hid him away in the bell tower of Notre Dame so that no one could see his repulsive appearance as nobody would accept him (which was actually initially true). Eventually Quasimodo began to see his place in society as the monster Frollo made himself out to be. However he did not share his master's cynical and misanthropic views and only wanted to be a part of them. He was also raised in Frollo's beliefs (in the dark judge's ideals the gypsies were evil and revealed genocidal intentions to their interests). However, Quasimodo showed no hatred towards gypsies and actually fell in love with one, the gypsy girl Esmeralda. Quasimodo is quite artistic, over the years being locked away in Notre Dame he was able to construct his own miniature Paris and the townspeople (such as the weaver and the baker, etc.) However, Quasimodo also has an aggressive side. After helping Esmeralda escape the cathedral and meeting Captain Phoebus at the top of Notre Dame, he then yells defiantly to the soldier: "No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!" all the while wildly swinging a torch in his face. This hostility also shows while he violently fought off Frollo's soldiers who were attacking his sanctuary. In either case it only proves Quasimodo's undying devotion towards Esmeralda. Perhaps Quasimodo's strongest trait is his never-ending loyalty toward people who show him kindness which proved to be Frollo's undoing as he couldn't feel love for another person beside himself and never showed Quasimodo anything resembling love or kindness which is why he betrayed him for a person who did. After being humiliated at the Feast of Fools and then being saved from an angry mob by Esmeralda, he repaid her by assisting the gypsy girl in escaping the cathedral, and later fending her off against the entire army of Frollo's soldiers. Quasimodo used to be slightly naive, as he didn't see Frollo as a cruel man despite his obvious abusive mistreatment over the poor boy, but only showed loyalty because he rescued her from being killed (when actually Frollo was prepared to drown him as a baby if the Archdeacon had not stopped him and only adopted him out of selfish fear of his own morality). In the end, despite not getting the love of his life, he was able to flourish Phoebus and Esmeralda's romance and was able to achieve his dream of being accosted by the townsfolk of Paris. Appearance Quasimodo is a short person. He wears a green shirt and brown pants and has a hump on his back and his head is deformed. He has red hair and blue eyes. Trivia *During the Guy Like You number, the gargoyles dress Quasimodo in a white powdered wig, a possible reference to Quasi's VA Tom Hulce's acclaimed role in Amadeus. *Tom Hulce, who voiced the character, also does the singing voice, coincidentally, Hulce had dreams of being a singer when he was younger. *Tom Hulce recorded the line, "What? What am I supposed to do? Go out there and rescue the girl from the jaws of death and the whole town will cheer like I'm some kind of a hero? She already has her knight in shining armor and it's not me! Frollo was right... Frollo was right about everything... I'm tired of trying to be something I'm not." in one take. *Quasimodo earned his name from the Italian word for holiday. It also means half-formed, as he suffered deformities. External Links *Quasimodo - Disney Wiki *Quasimodo - The Keyhole Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Orphans Category:In Love Category:Sophisticated Category:Tragic Category:Pure Good Category:Titular Category:Unwanted Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Martyr Category:Rescuers Category:Medieval Heroes Category:Victims Category:Scapegoat Category:Nurturer Category:Protectors Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Fighter Category:Animal Kindness Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Love Rivals Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Neutral Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Bond Creator Category:Freedom Fighters Category:The Hero Category:Brutes Category:Honest Category:Determinators Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Poor Category:Selfless Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Merciful Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Dreaded Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Sensational Six Heroes